Twins DO Sin
Twins DO sin She rode on her broom. When she walked to the door she just flew through the guard but then the 2 guards super speed in front of her so she took her wand and pointed at them and they guarded the back of her. "Where do you want to go my lady we can take you there In a instant ." Said the 2 guards. "Take me to the highest point of the castle. Now!" Said The Evilla. They super speeded her up to the highest point and she pointed her wand. To all the people outside the kingdom and she rode high on her broom making sure everyone of the land was mind controlled. Then she flew to Cassandra and Xander room and said "Where is the files." Said the Evilla. Since everyone was mind controlled in the land including him. "Upstairs" said Xander only the king and queen know where the secret files is. She flew upstairs. She look all through the files to see everyone powers and background. Then se found out Paris and Cassandra secret. "They can have any ability in the world." The witch said! John! Get those girls out of those containment! (Poor john he just came out of the witch lair and he don't have super speed and the witch lair is 4 hours away ) so he went and he pressed a button that made all the green stuff come out of the container. When Paris and Cassandra was wet and both mind controlled and felt like they just woke up from the dead they remembered nothing but they were loyal to the queen. "Get back into those wide glass boxes let's get you some new clothes.and it gave them new clothes and dressed them so fast no one saw their skin. Paris wore a half crop leather black jacket with a wool sweater shirt selves with no arms and her jeans were holed . Cassandra had on a cropped leather shirt. She had on shorts with black leggings and a furry tight coats that their mom had prepared for them. "Let's go make sure or mom is a ruler for all." Said Paris then the super speed off leaving john behind.(poor john) . They met their mom at the file room. "Paris, Cassandra I need you to unlock the ability of heat and freeze vision. " said The Evilla "Yes,mother." Said Cassandra in her sweet British accent. (Remember she was raised by her aunt Sharon in England but later went to the unexplored side of the earth where all the creature and witches lived) They touch and then the whole ground shake like a earthquake the witch hold on with the files in her hand. "Let's go girls we have a world to conquer." Said the Evilla. The girls had their evilest bad girls look. As their mother flew and the girls super speeds off to the USA. When they got their they was outside the White House. "Girls grab on to my broom." Said The Evilla They did .take it and fly and take and find these immortals and meet me inside these immortal will help us brake in this place is where most of the humans live."Yes mother" said Paris and Cassandra both. They flew on there mother broom and it was fast. Paris and Cassandra long brown hair file up in the air."woahhh" said them both. Finally they reach the land. They went to the room where they 0made big announcements and said " The following people come in front of the castle."Andrew Matthews, Cora Jones , Raven Linter, K.C Hope, Chyna Quimby, Darren MaPool, And Chloe and Sarah Lacks. Please Report In front of the Castle. Thankyou!" Said Paris since she knew lots of languages. Surprisingly. 20 minutes later they were all there. "Okay Guys ,raise your hand If you can fly or superspeed. Said Cassandra. Only 3 raise there hand for fly and 2 for super speed. Then grab a partner and follow us. Paris And Cass grabbed on to their brooms and road to the USA the outside of the White House. "Follow us,Protect each other and Fight the Good Ones" said Cassandra. "Let's go!" Said Paris. It took little minutes. The people who could fly flew up top the fence and if you could super speed you speeded up the fence. "Okay guys just kill the good." Said Paris. Let's go." So if I tell you what happen as it goes you might say TESSA PATRICIA HAVE PROBLEMS so, I'm just going to sum it up in on medium paragraph. The Evilla, Paris and Cassandra and their team killed (sorry I said the K word) the guards and everyone in the White House EXECPT the president and his family they kidnapped and mind controlled them to tell them USA biggest secrets. The codes to nukes EVERYTHING! Okay so back to the story and If you have a relative and friend who work at the white house SORRY . Anyways. The Evilla said "Girls,go to the castle and go to sleep.I take care of the rest." Said the Evilla. Leaving the team behind the girl left. I guess Cassandra Missed Xander so much they had the s word. And it happened a lot. ITS LIFE COME ON GUYS! Anyways 5 days later Let's just say the USA was in fear of these creatures and they did everything the Evilla wanted "Paris I need you to askThe President to give to stop people from going in and out. He is at my lair." Said The Evilla. "Alright." So she ran to the lair." "Ok give me the code ." Said Paris. "I am no longer mind controlled but if you press that green circle ball and face it toward me I will I think your mother ways are great." Said the President. "Are you sure." Said Paris. "Yes I fear you." So Paris touched the ball and green came out of her and went through the ball. She was no longer mind controlled. "You saved my life ." Paris said. "Yes , I think these creatures should stay where they are but they're innocent I need your help we are going to make sure The Evilla don't take over the world ." Said The President. "How" said Paris. " Well I knew creatures exist." Said The President. "You did!" Said Paris. "Yes but There's more it's 2 suns far away from ours where other planets are . Don't tell your mother . We must pretend were mind controlled and give her this number and it will make no one not even her go towards the USA wear these green contacts to pretend your mind controlled and go to Cassandra and you all can unlock many powers and use your spells to overpower the Evilla once she is dead no one will be under her command ." "Wow that's a lot but will do." Said Paris. They said goodbye and left. 4 hours later " Here the code mother." Said Paris "What took you so long." Said The Evilla. "Um.. I got lost." Said Paris. "Alright, how the president." Said the Evilla "He mind controlled and he doing horrible. Hahhhahhaha. She laughed. Them the Evilla laughed along. "Hey Cass" said paris "Hey Paris" she said sadly. She continued I have something to tell you "Me to said Paris. "You go First Paris said Cassandra. "I think as fighters we should expand our abilities." Said Paris. " I can't !" Paris I'm pregnant.!!"